The invention relates to a multi-layered fuel feed pipe, wherein the feed pipe comprises at least five layers. In particular, the invention-based multi-layered fuel feed pipe is used in motor vehicles.
Multi-layered fuel feed pipes of the type mentioned above are generally known in different designs. Such fuel feed pipes—especially those used in motor vehicles—have to fulfill different requirements. For example, in the event of a crash, the fuel feed pipes must have sufficient mechanical resistance. Furthermore, the fuel feed pipes have to be sufficiently resistant toward chemical stresses that would result from components contained in the fuel. For example, it would be desirable for the fuel feed pipes to feature low permeability to alcohols, especially methanol and/or ethanol, contained in the fuel. Furthermore, the fuel feed pipes should have excellent temperature stability. However, many of the currently known fuel feed pipes cannot completely fulfill these requirements. Therefore, there is a need for improvement.
The invention is based on the technical problem of providing a multi-layered fuel feed pipe of the type mentioned above which avoids or at least minimizes the above-mentioned disadvantages.